weekyle15s_the_four_familiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Ordeis
Adam Ordeis also known as the White Wizard or E.N.D. is one of the 4 main protagonists and is the leader of the Four Guardians and The Wizard Army and is the current member of the Ordeis Family. Appearance He has white hair and green eyes with black clothing like his hoodie. In his White Wizard/Fairy Heart Form he still has white hair with an open white coat and pants with makings on them and with glowing white wings on his back. In his Moonstone Form his hair turns blue as it glows and wears a grey type like uniform with blue eyes. In his Sundrop Form his hair turns yellow as it glows as well and wears a white like hoodie and grey pants and has yellow eyes. In his E.N.D. Form his appearance was the same as before, albeit with monstrously demonic traits such as a long reptilian arm and leg, a draconic wing and a long horn sticking out of his head on the left side of his body; at least half his face was covered in dark red scales resembling those of a Dragon. Upon undergoing his full Transformation he gained another horn on the other side of his head, his eyes turned yellow with black slits, even more of his face was covered in scales and the Fairy Tail emblem on his right shoulder was replaced by the Tartaros emblem. As he was able to control his transformation he looked a little like his father with armour and different clothing with his white hair. Personality He has more sense of morel then most of the Guild members of Fairy Tail and he doesn't kill people unless it was necessary and can carry grudges depending on the situation. As E.N.D. as According to Atlas Flame, E.N.D. was said to be the most vile out of Zeref's creations; as such it was safe to assume that while his Human form of Adam was noble and kind yet fierce and cunning, E.N.D was considerably much more ruthless and cunning, though to the point of having a deadly bloodlust. His capacity for evil was enough that it was said to strike fear into the heart of the likes of Acnologia himself. After being awakened due to Adam's bonds and Humanity, E.N.D. was apparently influenced considerably as he still desired to protect his friends above all else but retained a great amount of violent tendencies as he brutalized Dimaria Yesta in a one-sided fight to save Eve Neekis. While keeping his desire to destroy his brother and creator this was partially influenced due to Eve seemingly being killed. E.N.D. was also more than capable of resorting to violence even towards his friends as he mercilessly attacked Carter Vamir for being in his way. White Wizard Powers * Omni Magic: Adam has unlimited access to all forms of magic and other mystical and supernatural forces. He can bend, break, and even create natural laws, distort the fabric of reality on a cosmic scale, perform unbelievable miracles, and create things without limit. Adam is also immune to all opposing magic and can even break through all outside mystic defences. * Almighty Magic: Adam possesses the truest and omnipotent form of magic which surpasses all the rules and has no need for any justification as to how or why feats are accomplished. Magic, for the most part, is about feeling and gaining power from one’s emotions; this is why magic is the counter-balance to science. Adam does not possess that limitation, he is simply able to do as he feels. This does not mean that Adam cannot be omniscient; but, for the most part their emotional state won't change. Despite the great power and knowledge most Adam will still possess noticeably human emotions, like anger and joy, or the need to be entertained; he may even become the embodiment of all magic, or the embodiment of the universe in which they reside. * White Arts: Adam can utilize the White Art: a form of magic typically used for helping other people by healing the mind, body and/or soul. When using this type of magic tend to focus toward assisting others, purifying evil spirits, dispel curses, medical potions and respect all the rules about what is forbidden and not. * Fairy Law: When activated, a bright light envelops the area and inflicts massive damage on whoever Adam perceives from his heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. The choice between friend or foe is decided by Adam's heart, and he cannot lie to this Magic. It is considered one of the most powerful Magics and is one of the rare legendary spells, and also one of the three great Fairy Magics. * Fairy Glitter: Fairy Glitter is one of the three Great Magics of the Fairy Tail Guild and it is a radiance of merciless light that denies the existence of nearby foes. It is also an exceedingly complex and unfathomably intricate Magic that collects and concentrates the light of the sun, the moon and the stars. According to Mavis Vermillion, it takes a lot of Magic Power and concentration to properly wield Fairy Glitter. * Fairy Sphere: Adam can converts Fairy Tail member's bonds and faith into Magic Power. It takes the form of a large sphere with a Fairy Tail mark and a stylized pair of wings emblazoned upon it. The Magic protects the Guild from any evil, an absolute defense Magic, powerful enough to defend against even time. However, the sphere acts as a stasis chamber, a place in which time stops, thus everyone within the sphere is stuck in a frozen state in which they don't age. It's powerful enough to protect Tenrou Island and everyone on it from Acnologia's Dragon's Roar, Adam uses this magic to seal away Acnologia forever. * Fairy Heart: After absorbing the Fairy Heart from Mavis and draning the rest from Zeref, Adam can use the Fairy Heart at will and can control time and space itself and used this power to defeat the human side of Acnologia in the Neo Space. E.N.D. Powers E.N.D. was stated to be Zeref's greatest creation and the only one actually capable of slaying the Black Wizard. Silver Fullbuster later revealed to his son Gray that E.N.D. was a Fire Demon. E.N.D's Powers were so great he surpassed some of the Gods in the series as he was able to easily and freely move about when Dimaria, a Spriggan Shield stopped Time using the Power of the God Chronos and easily defeated the extremely powerful Wizard who was on the same level as former Emperor of Ishgar-ranked Wizard Saint and fellow Dragon Slayer God Serena, his might leaving her in absolute awe as she wasn't able to believe he could defy the Power of Gods. He was said to be so powerful that even the Black Dragon Acnologia had a fear of the Fire Demon. However, it appeared that due to being Sealed by Magic Power E.N.D. could only manifest for a while and reverted to Natsu's maximum Power after that. When fully charged E.N.D. was capable of taking on (and bringing down) the Dragon Animus, who was having his own Power amplified by the artifact known as the Dragon Cry at the time. E.N.D. could also use Curses as Mard Geer stated that E.N.D. was the one who discovered and created Curse Power. Heart of Magic Powers Adam is the Heart of Magic, therefore possessing great magical power that turns him into a reality warper. The following is a list of powers, abilities, and other talents that Adam possesses: * Photokinesis: the ability to control and manipulate forms of light * Chronokinesis: the ability to manipulate and warp time * Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force. * Manipulate physical reality, changing it at will. * Create portals between worlds, including ones that alter the matter that passes through it. * Open folds, holds in space in time to Earth and other worlds * Generate ghostly images of himself, similar to the Astral Drops * Project an astral form, partly transparent, even between worlds * Teleport, even between dimensions * Possess flight * Telekinesis: the ability to move objects simply through the will of one's mind * Phase through walls and presumably other solid objects * Depict scenes of the future in drawings * Trap others in an impenetrable transparent bubble prison * Bind others with energy ropes * Temporarily remove other's body parts * Change his appearance (glamour). This can also be seen as reality warping. * Turning drawings, thoughts or even stories into reality * Make ice appear or freeze anything or anyone * Create or conjure blasts of pure energy from his hands * Element of light * Trap people inside pictures * Have power over the six natural elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Aether and Nether * Hypnosis * Create a protective field designed to prevent eavesdropping, even by magical methods, of such strength Moonstone Powers When he took the Moonstone back from Cassandra he can uses it's powers. * Power over death, ruin, decay and destruction * Detect the presence of the Sundrop Flower's new form * Drain the life-force and vital essence from living thing, from plants to people * Create and control the Black Rock Spikes * Create and manipulate pure moonlight Sundrop Powers While it is Megan's powers, he has shown to use the powers of the Sundrop from time to time. * Decelerated Aging * Longevity * Resurrection * Heal minor or even fatal wounds * Erect a glowing spherical shield around oneself and others * Take hold of objects and people from a distance * Detect the presence of the Moonstone Opal Weapons * Book of Magic: The Magic spell book that has been in his family for generations. * Tenseiga: The Sword of Healing * Tessaiga: The Sword of Battle * Sō’unga: The Sword of the Dead * Tokijin: The Sword of Battle * Bakusaiga: A sword created from his own body * Golden Celestial Keys: Allows him to open the Gates of Zodiac Spirits * Gun Sword: A sword owned by his father. * Moonstone: The Stone of Death * Sundrop (Shared): The Flower of Life Family * Ordeis Family (Ancestors) * Igneel (Real Father) * Luna Ordeis (Real Mother) * Zeref Ordeis (Twin Brother) * Ignia (Half Brother) * August (Nephew, Deceased) * Solis Moss (Aunt) * King Claudus (Material Uncle) * Megan Moss (Cousin) * Pantherlily (Adopted Father) Voice Actor Yuri Lowenthal. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Ordeis Family Category:White Wizards Category:Boyfriends Category:Wizards Category:Wizard Army Category:Four Guardians Category:Leaders Category:Sons Category:Adopted Category:Uncles Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes